The NIDCD will provide funding support for Dr. Satinderpall Pannu at the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory to develop precise and rapid construction micromachining techniques and construct arrays of microelectrodes (MEAs) suitable for recording and stimulating neural tissue;these devices will be specifically optimized for use in the NIDCD mission areas of voice, speech, hearing, and balance.